This invention relates to roll-up awnings, and, more particularly, to a locking device for preventing wrinkles in a roll-up awning.
Owners of recreational vehicles such as travel trailers and motor homes often desire to set up an awning when the vehicle is parked for providing shade, protection from rain, etc. Awning assemblies are available which are mounted on the side of the vehicle. Such awning assemblies conventionally include a spring-biased roller or roll-up bar on which the awning is wound, a pair of lower support arms which are pivotally mounted on the vehicle, and a pair of upper support arms which are also attached to the vehicle. The upper and lower support arms support the roller when the awning is extended. The lower support arms rotatably support the roller, and the awning is extended by pulling the roller away from the vehicle and pivoting the lower support arms so that the awning unwinds from the roller.
The awning is secured to the roller by means of a groove in the roller. The end of the awning includes a hem which is wrapped around a rope or cord, and the hem is inserted longitudinally into the groove. The rope prevents the hem from being withdrawn from the groove.
Although the awning is secured against withdrawal from the groove, the side edges of the awning can move toward each other and cause gathering or wrinkling of the awning. Also, when the roller is rotated to roll up the awning, the hem of the awning might slide within the groove, thereby interfering with proper roll-up.
Some users of awnings have resorted to drilling through the roller and fabric of the awning and securing the hem with sheet metal screws. However, this creates a weak spot in the fabric that is subject to tearing.